Tierna ¿Infancia?
by T-Rhyme-T
Summary: Takao x Midorima / Kiseki x Midorima El tiempo pasa y las personas cambian, todos debemos madurar en algun momento de nuestras vidas, Pero ¿Y si por alguna razon la vida te diera una segunda oprotunidad? Midorima aprenderá que ser pequeño y vulnerable no es nada facil,mucho menos si tienes 8 niñeros que lo ultimo que quieren es que regreses a la normalidad…
1. Prologo

Habia sido un dia agotador, y eso era tal vez poco decir... los entrenamientos eran mas que duros ahora, al tener ya 18 años, y estar en tercer año de la escuela medio superior, ahora ellos fungian como los senpai de los de segundo y primer año. Por suerte para ellos, sus antiguos senpais los visitaban bastante seguido y los apoyaban.

-Mañana tendremos un juego de practica ¿verdad Shin-chan?- Pregunto Takao, estaban en Invierno, pequeños copos de nieve caian alrededor de ambos jovenes y sus alientos eran visibles cada que suspiraban o respiraban, al esuchcar la pregunta de su compañero, Midorima solo asintio en silencio - tambien podremos ver como se desenvueven los de primer año... ¡sera interesante!.

-Tambien debemos ver que vayan bien en sus calificaciones, y nosotros debemos prepararnos para la universidad- comentó monotonamente el peliverde - cierto...- concordo el pelinegro.

-ne Shin-chan ... ¿ya sabes a que universidad iras?-

-no, pero tengo algunas opciones-

-¿así? Yo estoy pensando en la de Tokyo...-

-...yo tenia esa opcion al inicio- comento el peliverde acomodando sus anteojos, Takao lo miro con duda- y ¿ahora no?- pregunto Kazunari con algo de nerviosismo, pero nerviosismo que paso desapercibido por el peliverde.

\- Mis padres quieren que estudie en America o Alemania- respondio Shintaro, Takao se detuvo en seco - ¡¿Qué?!- grito estupefacto.

-no grites Takao...- pidio molesto Midorima deteniendose tambien.

-p-pero ¿America? ¡¿Alemania?! ¡Ni siquiera sabes aleman!- seguia gritando el pelinegro, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo ademanes exagerados.

-comenzaré a tomar clases- comento con toda calma Midorima, Takao se detuvo justo enfrente de el y lo tomo de los hombros.

-pero ¡¿Por qué?!-

-recuerda que quiero estudiar medicina-

-cierto...- Takao suspiro tratando de calmarse- es solo que... yo queria estudiar contigo la universidad shin-chan...- susurro mirando el suelo nevado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Shintaro algo molesto, odiaba cuando Takao se ponia a susurrarle al suelo, el pelinegro levanto la vista y comenzo a negar con la cabeza y las manos - ¡Nada! ¡Ya vamonos!- grito y comenzo a avanzar como loco.

+0+

-entrega entregada- dijo Takao al momento que Shintaro entraba a su casa- haz estado hablando con el chico de seirin ¿verdad?- pregunto el joven de gafas con seriedad, Takao solo rasco su nuca- sus bromas son contagiosas.

-y malas...

-Mo~ Shin-chan no seas tan amargado- Takao hizo un puchero y finalmente se despidio de Midorima y comenzo a retirarse, Shintaro por su parte cerro la puerta y comenzo a quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a su casa...y vio unas maletas en el suelo.

-Al fin llegas Shintaro- escucho a su madre saludarle, se le veia bastante apurada al igual que su padre...- Lamento la tardanza ... ¿Van de viaje?- pregunto al ver las maletas.

-¿no recuerdas? Iremos a America algunas semanas por el trabajo de tu padre y el recital de tu hermana... como tienes escuela tu no iras- explico la mujer.

-entiendo...- Shintaro se sentia algo aliviado, realmente no era muy bueno con los viajes...y muchas cosas mas; Agotado, comenzó a subir a su habitación y lo que vio le dejo petrificado- ¡Kaede! - grito a todo pulmón al ver a su hermana de 8 años jugar con sus preciados Lucky Items - ¡esos no son juguetes!- grito tomando uno de los que estaban en el suelo, el pequeño oso Karateca.

-pero ¡Onichan! ¿Cómo no van a ser juguetes?- se quejo la peliverde mientras mostraba un conejo rosado bastante mono- ¡Miralos! ¡Puedes morir de ternura de solo verlos!.

-son mis Lucky Items-

-¡Juguetes!- Shintaro suspiro y le quito el conejo rosado- no esta a discución, a demas...no deberias estar en mi cuarto...fuera- ordeno señalando la salida, su hermanita se acerco a la puerta cabizbaja, pero justo antes de salir se detuvo , se dio la vuelta y le caso la lengua molesta- ¡Me llevare al señor oso! - grito antes de robar como una experta el pequeño oso blanco que habia en el suelo, huyendo rapidamente evitando que el mayor pudiera alcanzarla, pues se escondio en su cuarto.

-¡Kaede! ¡Abre!- grito golpeando la puerta varias veces- ¡onichan en un aburrido! ¡Son juguetes!- seguia diciendo la pequeña. Debido a todo el escandolo, ambos terminaron regañados por su madre, quien ya estaba muy apurada- Kaede, apurate que perderemos el avion- puntualizo la mayor, Kaede comenzo a sacar la maleta de su cuarto...

Finalmente cuando estaban por irse, Shintaro les ayudo a empacar y los observo subir al auto, su hermana aun seguia molesta y no soltaba al peluche para nada- Onichan deberia dejar de ser un amargado...- la escucho susurrar antes de que finalmente partieran al Aeropuerto.

**00**

Shintaro suspiro, viendo el lado positivo de su repentina soledad, ahora tendria toda la casa para el y soledad en su casa significaba tranquilidad, su pequeña hermana podia llegar a ser bastante molesta, ¿Por qué los niños pequeños tenian que ser tan molestos? se pregunto el peliverde, el nunca se habia visto en un futuro con familia e hijos, especialmente eso ultimo.

No tenia como prioridad formar una familia, No...el deseaba estudiar, tener una maestria. ¡No!...un doctorado, sus planes solo lo involucravan a el, y eran bastante serios. No recordaba desde cuando habia decidido convertirse en doctor, pero era una meta que sin duda cumpliria, y para hacerlo no tenia tiempo para tomarse libertades como otros jovenes de su edad...

Aquella noche fue bastante tranquila, ceno un poco de cereal, vio un poco aquel canal de television que tanto gustaba de ver, se lavo los dientes, verifico su agenda...su horario, preparo su mochila para el partido de mañana sabado y finalmente se dirigio a su habitacion a dormir. Era una rutina que hacia siempre, estuviera solo o no.

Su habitacion era un desastre, por lo que se dedico a recoger todo el desorden que la pequeña Kaede habia hecho, puso su telefono a cargar se puso su gorro para dormir , desdoblo las sabanas de su cama, se acosto y apago la luz.

Pero no cerro los ojos, era la hora en la cual muchos hemos experimentado esa especie de "recapitulación" del día entero... habia algo que lo molestaba ¿Qué era?

La actitud que habia tomado Takao referente a su futuro en la universidad... ¿Por qué reacciono de esa forma?...

Era raro...

Un pequeño sonido desconcerto sus pensamientos, con lentitud se estiro y tomo el celular en sus manos...

"Buenas noches Shin-chan :D"

Shintaro sonrio ligeramente...

Buenas noches...bakao.

**00**

 _No..._

N _o quiero..._

 _No quiero estar solo..._

Shintaro comenzó a removerse entre las sabanas lentamente, la luz del sol intentaba pasar por las cortinas de su ventanal, solo unos cuantos rayos lograron alcanzar el rostro del peliverde, quien finalmente comenzo a levantarse...

-mmmh- se quejo mientras se estiraba y buscaba sus anteojos en la mesita de noche al lado suyo, tanteo varias veces y finalmente los tomo, pero cuando se los puso, noto algo raro...

Eran bastante grandes.

Confundido, se los quito y los observo, y se dio cuenta del siguiente problema...

¡Sus manos se habian encogido!

Perplejo comenzo a mirar sus manos por delante y por detrás y no hayaba una explicacion, asustado se levanto de la cama, la cual se habia vuelto enorme a comparacion suya, y para bajarse casi cae al suelo... ¿desde cuando su cama era tan alta?.

Apresuradamente se acerco al espejo de su cuerto y se observo, sus ropas le quedaban enormes, tan solo la camisa de su pijama era suficiente para cubrir por arriba de sus rosadas rodillas, los pantalones habian quedado en la cama al igual que su ropa interior...no era que las cosas hubieran crecido, eso claro estaba.

Pero ¿Por qué el se habia vuelto pequeño?

Shintaro seguia viendose en el espejo en estado de Shock, se daba vuelta, se miraba de arriba abajo y lo que veia no lo podia creer, ahora era identico a su pequeña y molesta hermana de 8 años, pequeña y cachetona.

**00**

-no puede ser, no puede ser...- repetia una y otra vez el ahora pequeño shintaro, aun con solo la camisa puesta mientras daba vueltas por su habitacion y se jalaba un poco las cabellos, por cada paso que daba sus lentes amenzaban con caerse y no podia dejar de acomodarselos cada 3 pasos.

Finalmente , salio corriendo de su habitacion, llego a la sala y tomo el telefono- le marcare a Mamá-dijo pero se detuvo de inmediato, ¿Qué le diria? ¿regresa de america por que me volvi pequeño? Lo tomarian por loco. Incluso el aun pensaba que solo era un muy mal sueño. Shintaro comenzo a desesperarse aun mas...pero, su corazon comenzo a latir con fuerza cuando escucho el timbre de su casa sonar.

-¡Shin-chan! ¿ya estas listo para el partido de practica?- Kazunari estaba fuera de la casa, esperandolo...shintaro abrio mucho los ojos. No podia dejar que Takao lo viera asi.

Tan pequeño y vulnerable...no

Primero muerto antes de ser visto asi.

Fin del prólogo.

¿Ne? ¿Qué tal les parecio?

W Un mini shota Midorima, es tan lindo~ ¿Cuál creen que sera la reaccion de Takao al verlo? O ¿Qué hara la Generacion milagrosa al verlo ? jujuju ~ Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado :D nos vemos en el proximo acto.


	2. Acto I

Hola,aquí esta el nuevo acto, espero les guste :D

Shintaro sintió su corazón acelerarse cada vez mas. Debido a su condición actual había olvidado el partido de practica de ese día...

-eh...¿Shin-chan?- volvió a llamarlo, esta vez abriendo la puerta, Shintaro corrió a la cocina ¿ _como_ _rayos_ _entro_ _?_ Se pregunto el pequeño peliverde.

Takao entro a la casa sin problemas por un pequeño detalle que Midorima había olvidado, hace poco mas de un mes le había dado copias de las llaves de la casa _"_ _para_ _casos_ _de_ _emergencias_ _"_ Ahora que lo recordaba el pequeño comenzó a regañarse mentalmente.

Takao subió las escaleras directo al cuarto de Shintaro, observando que la casa estaba completamente vacía, se extraño un poco. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y por dentro había un completo desastre.

Había ropa en el suelo, las sabanas estaban revueltas y demás - tal vez acaba de despertarse...- murmuro el pelinegro.

Por otra parte en la cocina, Midorima seguía debatiéndose en salir o no mientras se mordía un poco de dedo pulgar...

Finalmente pensó que tal vez el único que podría ayudarlo por ahora era Takao, por lo que suspirando pesadamente y reajustando sus anteojos una vez mas. Respiro hondo y grito - ¡Takao!.

Takao dio un brinco cuando escucho su nombre ser gritado desde abajo con una voz desconocida para el, extrañado, comenzó a bajar los escalones y a caminar por la sala...

Lo que vio ahí lo dejó congelado, una pequeña versión de _su_ tsundere estaba justo frente a el subido a una silla para no sentirse tan pequeño y vestía solo una camisa de tono celeste que le quedaba justo en sus rodillas, tenia las mangas dobladas dejando ver sus bracitos los cuales estaban cruzados sobre su pecho... Se le veia molesto, pero realmente estaba avergonzado.

Takao comenzó a ponerse pálido por unos momentos pero esa palidez fue sustituida por un tono rojizo y finalmente colapso.

-¡Takao!- grito el pequeño Shintaro al ver como Kazunari caía al suelo, con trabajos logró bajarse de la alta silla y se acercó al pelinegro subiéndose a su regazo para después obligarlo a sentarse halándolo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo con todas sus fuerzas...aun que en realidad apenas pudo levantarlo y lo zarandeaba muy poco...

-oye Takao despierta...- pedía molesto en peliverde, Takao comenzó a balbucear- jeje Shin-chan...- el pelinegro estaba muy sonrojado y con una sonrisa boba en en rostro, Midorima se molesto y en señal de eso infló sus mejillas. - ¡bakao! - grito Shintaro, haciendo que Takao diera un salto y comenzará a salir de su extraño trance.

-¿shin-chan?- pregunto confundió al ver el rostro del peliverde tan cerca de el y lo tomó de sus mejillas - ¡¿que demonios te paso?!- grito al momento que se levantaba de golpe y alzaba a Midorima frente a el como si de un peluche se tratara.

-¡bajame bakao!- exijio el mas pequeño cerrando sus ojos y encogiéndose un poco...muy alto  
Estaba muy alto. Takao parpadeo varias veces antes de que el mensaje fuera comprendido y finalmente lo bajo. Una vez en el suelo volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-antes de que vuelvas a preguntar... No tengo idea de que me paso- se adelanto a hablar Midorima ajustando sus gafas que amenazaban con caerse. Después de un silencio incomodo Takao comenzó a reirse como maniaco, molestando aun mas a Shintaro.

-¡callate!- exijio el pequeño - ay...es que - Takao trataba de controlar su risa mientras hablaba- es que te vez tan mono~ - dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al mas pequeño y volvía a levantarlo.

-¡No! ¡bajame!-

-¿EH? ¿Por que no tienes pantalones shin-chan?- pregunto al fin percatándose de ese detalle, Shintaro se sonrojo intensamente. -mis pantalones no me quedan...- susurro avergonzado.

-¿quien te manda a ser tan gigante?- dijo Takao con burla. Aun que ahora que lo pensaba, Midorima era bastante pequeño en comparación con otros niños de su edad ¿cuando había dado el estirón?

-¡bajame!- volvió a gritar, Takao negó con la cabeza- que mal educado eres...¿como se dice?- preguntó juguetón, Midorima soltó un bufido miro hacia el piso cruzándose de brazos.

\- bajame por favor...- pidió apenado.

\- y ¿que mas?- Takao realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡bakao!-

-meh...¡respuesta incorrecta!- anunció el pelinegro mientras lo levantaba aun mas alto. -¡aaah!- grito el mas pequeño encogiéndose, Takao lo puso a su altura una vez mas...

-vamos Shin-chan dime Onichan~- pidió meloso Takao, Shintaro le dio una pequeña cachetada.

-¡ni muerto!-

\- entonces no te bajo...- amenazo levantándolo mas alto de nuevo, Shintaro se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

\- bajame por favor... _Onichan_ _-_ \- dijo con los ojos cerradas y susurrando la ultima palabra, por cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su dignidad caía al abismo.

-¿como? No escuche bien- Takao realmente se estaba divirtiendo, Midorima lo vio molesto - ¡bajame bakao!- grito dándole una patada en la nariz haciendo que ambos cayeran.

\- uah! ¿Como puede haber tanta maldad en un cuerpo tan pequeño?-

-tú te lo buscaste-

*0*

-entonces...- comenzó a decir Takao aun en el piso después de escuchar la historia de Shintaro- simplemente ¿despertaste así?- Midorima asintió.

-quiero volver a la normalidad... ¡pero ni siquiera se por que paso esto!-

-ve el lado positivo... Podrás disfrutar los beneficios de ser un niño pequeño y tierno...¡con una mente adulta!- Midorima lo vio molesto - ¿que? Piensa en las posibilidades y en todo lo que podrías obtener con tu ternura.

-en primera... ¿para que quiero yo eso?- Shintaro acomodo sus anteojos - y en segunda ¡No soy tierno!

-claro que lo eres... ¡mira estas mejillas!- dijo apretando las suaves y rosadas mejillas de Shintaro, quien comenzó a dar manotazos para que lo soltara.

-¡Takao basta!- chillo el pequeño soltándose de el pelinegro - ¡te llame para que me ayudaras! ¡No para que me molestaras!- sin quererlo, los ojos del peliverde comenzaron a humedecerse...

Estaba apuntó de romper en llanto, Takao detuvo sus juegos y por fin se puso serio, no solo tenia ahora la apariencia de un niño...también se había vuelto mas sensible, o al menos eso pensó el pelinegro.

-ya ya Shin-chan- dijo serio Takao mientras acercaba a Shintaro halándolo del brazo y envolviéndolo en un abrazo enorme - ya no te molestare, así que puedes dejar de llorar.

-¡no estoy llorando!- se defendió Midorima soltándose del abrazo, pero sus ojos húmedos demostraban lo contrario.

\- de acuerdo ~ por ahora preocupemonos por vestirte adecuadamente ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Takao mostrándole una cálida sonrisa al mas pequeño quien sólo resoplo y asintió.

*0*

-¡no me pondré la ropa de mi hermana!-

\- solo es provisional, además es un pantalon y una camisa, no un vestido- Takao intentaba atrapar a Shintaro, pero el peliverde no dejaba de huir por la casa.

-¡no quiero!-

-entonces ¿saldrás vestido así? Imagínate lo que los viejos pervertidos intentarían hacerte- Shintaro se detuvo y derrotado se acerco a Takao...

\- de acuerdo...- había sido derrotado...una vez mas.

Shintaro tomo la ropa y corrió a su habitación a vestirse, Takao espero paciente en la sala mientras trataba de buscar alguna explicación lógica para lo que había sucedido o aún peor ¿Y si empeoraba?

No, el cuidaría de Shin-chan mientras estuviera en ese estado tan vulnerable y voluble...

Fin del Acto II

Muchas gracias por leer  
¿que les pareció?  
Espero les haya gustado.  
En el próximo acto...los milagros se enteraran de lo sucedido.

Hasta luego. 


	3. Acto II

Hola, aquí el acto II, antes que nada, muchas gracias por su apoyo :D me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo esta y mis otras historias. Gracias por leer.

Midorima se resistia como si su vida dependiera de ello...pero Takao insistía en que no podía faltar y tenía que ir al partido de practica contra Kaijo... Y ahí estaba el problema.

Kise Ryouta era el actual capitán del equipo azul...

Kise Ryouta...

Ni loco dejaría que Kise...- no, ¡Cualquiera de la generación milagrosa! o cualquiera que lo conociera, lo viera de esa forma... era inaceptable.

-vamos Shin-chan, diremos que eres tu sobrino- Midorima negó con la cabeza- Kise no es tan estúpido y-

-¡Shin-chan! no digas malas palabras...niño malo- Shintaro se quedó mudo después de eso ¿Lo estaba regañando?- mejor dile tonto...suena menos feo- propuso el pelinegro, Midorima suspiro- bueno...Kise no es tan tonto...

-bien... ¿y qué más da si te ve? podría ayudarnos a buscar una solución- Takao insistía en que no había problema.

-es que no lo conoces...pero bien, si tanto quieres ir ¡ve! , yo me quedo solo, soy grande y no necesito de ti...vete- Midorima le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Takao tuvo que contener una carcajada, pues ver al pequeño haciendo berrinche era algo que deseó haber grabado.

-ok...adiós~- dijo Kazunari y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la salida lentamente, volteando a ver a Shintaro, pero el peliverde seguía dándole la espalda, vaya que era testarudo- ya me voy Shin-chan~

-¡Adiós!-

-te vas a quedar solo~- seguía diciendo por cada paso que daba, pero Midorima no volteaba a verlo, cuando finalmente llego a la puerta suspiro- cuidado con el coco-

\- ¿cree que eso me dará miedo?- se preguntó Midorima al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba. Shintaro suspiro; Ahora que estaba solo debía de buscar una solución...pero entonces...escucho algo que venia del segundo piso. Un sonido extraño ¿Pasos? se preguntó, y entonces lo entendió todo- muy gracioso Bakao- grito mientras subía al segundo piso, pero ahí no había nada, corriendo entro a su habitación y se asomó por la ventana y Takao estaba no muy lejos de ahí...realmente se había marchado- no le importo ni un poco- pensó molesto el peliverde.

Entonces un rechinido llamo su atención, venia de su armario, los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de él, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza repetidas veces-¿que acaso soy tonto? ¡No hay ningún Moustro aquí y no lo va a haber nunca!- pensó tratando de relajarse, pero entonces la puerta del armario se abrió completamente, todo gracias al viento que entraba por la ventana claro, pero en ese momento Shintaro no lo pensó así, y salió corriendo de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y salió de su casa.

Por otro lado, Kazunari solo había caminado algunos metros, no pensaba dejar a Shintaro solo, por lo que decidió regresar y tratar de convencer al peliverde de ir al partido, pero realmente no fue necesario.

-¡Takao!- escucho un grito no muy lejos de él, al voltear vio que el pequeño peliverde corría hacia él y se abrazó de sus piernas- ¡No me dejes!-Takao estaba confundido ¿qué había pasado? se preguntó, pero la respuesta era obvia, la mente de Midorima le había jugado una mala broma y se había asustado- no me digas que si te persiguió el coco...- dijo Kazunari extrañamente conmovido por la inocencia del más pequeño, quien a pesar de tener la mente de alguien de 18 años, realmente estaba comenzando actuar como un niño.

Eso asustaba un poco a Shintaro, quien al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro se separó molesto - ¡Es tu culpa Bakao!- grito mientras le pegaba en el abdomen quejándose.

-¿Mi culpa? Ja, ¿quién te manda a ser tan paranoico?-

-Tú me metiste ideas a la cabeza ¡Es tu culpa!-

-Ya- Kazunari sabía que no ganaría la discusión aun que esta durara horas- entonces... ¿iras o no al partido?- Shintaro detuvo sus golpes y ajusto sus anteojos- solo porque tal vez así descubra que me paso.

-lo que digas miedoso~- Dijo Kazunari con burla, ganándose un punta pie del más pequeño, para después comenzar a caminar.

**00**

-¡Que emocionado estoy!-grito Kise con mucha energía mientras realizaba algunos estiramientos, el resto de su equipo lo vio extrañado-capitán...es solo un partido de practica-dijo uno de los jugadores, alto de cabellos marrones y puntiagudos.

-Pero es contra Shutoku, y ahí están dos amigos míos, muy buenos también...así que aunque sea de práctica, quiero que den todo su esfuerzo- Kise era conocido como un capitán muy energético y exigente, justo como lo había aprendido de su senpai Kasamatsu, solo que Kise no golpeaba a sus Kouhai.

Justo en ese momento, las puertas del Gimnasio de Kaijo se abrieron y por ellas entró el equipo de Shutoku, pero no había rastro de su capitán y vice-capitán. Kise no pudo evitarlo y se acercó al equipo- ¿Dónde están Midorimacchi y Takaocchi?- preguntó en voz muy alta, los jugadores se vieron extrañados.

-no sabemos bien, Takao-senpai dijo que habían tenido un contratiempo- explico uno de los integrantes.

Sin poder aplazar el tiempo para esperarlos, decidieron comenzar a jugar, varios minutos empezado el primer cuarto, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Takao y Shintaro, este último con una enorme chamarra puerta, la cual le pertenecía a Takao y cubría la cabeza del peliverde. El pequeño había insistido en ocultarse a como diera lugar y esa fue la solución provisional que Takao le ofreció.

-disculpe la tardanza capitán- dijo Takao con cansancio pues había corrido, aunque en realidad solo el había corrido cargando a Midorima- ¿qué sucedió? y ¿dónde está Midorima?- pregunto el entrenador, Takao comenzó a balbucear.

-bueno... Shin-chan tuvo un compromiso y no podrá venir ni asistir a clases por un tiempo, fue a...¡América! con su familia- dijo rápidamente el pelinegro-ya veo... y ¿quién es él?- pregunto el entrenador señalando un poco a Shintaro quien inconscientemente se ocultó tras Takao-es...el primo de Shin-chan...sus tíos vinieron de visita y...quería venir a ver el partido- Takao sentía que las opciones se le acababan...y comenzó a sudar nervioso.

-se parece mucho al senpai- comento uno de los reservas del equipo quien se había unido a la conversación, Takao rio nervioso- ¿verdad? también es testarudo, supongo que es de familia- dijo entre risas nerviosas el pelinegro, ganándose un pisotón por parte de Midorima justo después de que el pequeño saliera corriendo-también es tímido.

-bueno... entraras en el segundo cuarto-anuncio el entrenador y se retiró, una vez libre, Takao comenzó a estirarse un poco sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Midorima, quien se había sentado en la banca y veía el juego.

El silbato sonó y Takao al fin pudo entrar, en la cancha Kise se acercó a el- hola Takaocchi-lo saludo, Takao devolvió el saludo- ¿Y Midorimacchi?- pregunto extrañado, el no había escuchado las excusas de Takao, y para su desgracia ya se le había olvidado lo que le había dicho al entrenador...-tuvimos algunos problemillas, pero estará bien...creo-

-que mal...realmente quería jugar con el- Kise se mostró desmotivado, Takao recibió un pase- no te preocupes, conmigo tienes más que suficiente.

Por otro lado, Midorima usaba su celular tratando de buscar alguna explicación o solución a lo que le había pasado, pero buscar "Me he vuelto un niño de nuevo" no es muy común. Solo aparecían videos o canciones que no tenían nada que ver con su situación. Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto...simplemente no entendía que había pasado.

*00**

El partido termino, y los equipos comenzaban a despedirse ¿Quién gano? fue un partido muy reñido, pero gano Kaijo, por solo 1 punto, por lo que los azules estaban más que contentos... Shutoku no estaba triste, pero si decididos a mejorar más.

Todos abandonaron el gimnasio, una vez fuera Shintaro suspiro aliviado, Kise no había hecho preguntas innecesarias o cosas por el estilo, había mantenido un bajo perfil y nadie sospechaba nada.

-ne~ Shin-chan ¿Podemos ir a comer algo?- dijo Kazunari mientras se estiraba un poco, Midorima inflo las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos-si, después te ayudo a buscar una solución~- dijo e intento levantar a Midorima en sus brazos, así como lo había hecho toda esa mañana, pero el peliverde se alejó.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Bakao?- pregunto molesto - oh vamos Shin-chan, déjame cargarte eres liviano y suavecito- Takao comenzó a corretear al pequeño Midorima por todo el patio que rodeaba el gimnasio, muchos jugadores presentes los miraron confundidos mientras se alejaban del lugar.

-¡No! ¡ya déjame en paz!- gritaba mientras corría, por toda la persecución la capucha de la chamarra cayo y sus cabellos se movían libremente con el viento...y también de tanto movimiento sus lentes cayeron al piso...lo siguiente que escucho fue un Crack.

Ambos detuvieron la persecución, Takao levanto el pie y debajo de él estaban los ahora destrozados lentes de Shintaro.

-¡Bakao! ¡los rompiste!- grito mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y levantaba sus gafas...sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- ¡ahora ya no puedo ver nada!

-¡Lo siento!- repetía una y otra vez Takao, arrodillándose también, tomo los anteojos del peliverde y trato de repararlos de algún modo, pero solo acabaron más destrozados.

No muy lejos de ahí, caminaba Kise quien tronaba un poco su cuello y llevaba su mochila a un costado, su atención se desvió al escuchar un ligero llanto. Con curiosidad comenzó a buscar de donde venía aquel llanto. Atrás del gimnasio vio a Takao arrodillado frente a un pequeño niño que se le hizo muy familiar...pronto vio por qué el pequeño estaba llorando.

\- estoy ciego como un pato- seguía dramatizando Shintaro, Takao lo vio confundido- ¿desde cuándo los patos son ciegos? Se preguntó.

-¿Que paso aquí Takaocchi?-pregunto Kise mientras se acercaba a ambos, Takao se levantó como resorte- ¡N-nada! no pasa nada- decía apresuradamente. Kise se sintió conmovido por el pequeño niñito, y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía extremadamente tierno, con cuidado lo levanto y Midorima no opuso resistencia alguna, cosa que celo un poco a Takao...pero no dijo nada.

-¿rompiste sus gafas?-

-fue un accidente- se excusó el pelinegro suspirando y recogiendo los anteojos, Kise trataba de consolar a Midorima pero este no hacía caso, ese día había sido el peor día de su vida, o al menos eso pensaba el pequeño- además, es culpa de Shin-chan por correr como loco- murmuro Takao, pero Kise lo escucho claramente.

\- ¿Shin-chan?...espera...-Kise comenzó a ver con más detalle al pequeño quien, al escuchar su nombre detuvo su llanto y miro a Kise atentamente, conectando sus miradas, Kise pronto comenzó a notar cosas bastante obvias...nadie tenía las pestañas tan largas...-¡¿Midorimacchi.?!- grito tan fuerte e impresionado que casi deja sordos a los otros presentes.

-Kise no grites tanto- pidió molesto Midorima...ya no tenía sentido encubrirlo más- te dije que no era tan estu-Tonto- corrigió a último momento, Takao se rasco la nuca.

-p-pero como... ¡¿Cómo?!- Kise seguía asombrado, incluso ignoro el comentario del pequeño y aun cargándolo comenzó a verlo por todos lados, haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara y le pidiera que se detetuviera con unos golpes en la cabeza.

-No lo sabemos...ahora bájame- Shintaro ya estaba cansado de que lo cargaran, Kise negó con la cabeza- ni hablar Midorimacchi, no vez nada ahora, te tropezaras, te lastimaras y morirás.-dijo de forma exagerada mientras presionaba su rostro contra la mejilla de Shintaro...

-Oye, lo vas a matar tú si no dejas de apretarlo así, dámelo...yo voy a cuidarlo- dijo Takao y extendió los brazos, Kise negó con la cabeza- ¿Tu? pero si tú lo haces llorar, eso no tiene perdón de Diosicchi-

-¡Bájame!-

-¡No!-

**00**

Shintaro comía su paleta de hielo con una cara que aun denotaba su molestia, se sentía raro sin sus anteojos... Kise le había comprado esa paleta si prometía calmarse y hacerle caso a los adultos, por supuesto que al inicio se negó, defendiendo que...él era un adulto aunque su apariencia lo negara...al final la tentación fue muy grande y termino aceptando, como odiaba su situación actual...era patética.

-Les diré a los chicos lo que sucedió, así podremos ayudarte todos-comento Kise quien también tenía una paleta, Shintaro negó con la cabeza- ¡Ni hablar Kise! No puedes decirle a nadie de esto- puntualizo el peliverde.

-pero Midorimacchi, entre más ayudemos mejor ¿No?-

-esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Shin-chan...imagínate ¿que pasaría si todos se enteran? Shin-chan seria tratado como fenómeno y lo llevarían a laboratorios, experimentarían con él en busca del secreto de la eterna juventud y nunca lo volveríamos a ver-Takao hablo tan rápido y con tantos ademanes que casi su paleta caía al suelo, pero la verdad era que no quería que nadie más se enterara...si todos reaccionaban como Kise, lo alejarían de Shin-chan y...abusarían de su ternura...no podía permitir eso, el quería esa ternura para el solo.

-no exageres Takao...-pidió Midorima- no puedes y ya...-Kise suspiro derrotado.

-de acuerdo, pero con una condición Midorimacchi- el peliverde se le quedo viendo esperando sus términos- debes dejarme cuidarte también, no estás en buenas manos, Takaocchi es un despistado.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Takao alzando las manos, su paleta finalmente cayó al suelo.

-estoy de acuerdo con que Takao es un tonto-dijo Midorima-pero yo puedo cuidarme solo.

-si no hay trato, les diré a todos que te volviste un pequeño shota necesitado de amor- ambos milagros comenzaron un duelo de miradas...Midorima suspiro- de acuerdo, puedes...ayudarme. ¡Pero si le dices a alguien te mato!- grito agitando sus bracitos...su paleta también cayó al suelo...

-¡Mi paleta!- lloriqueo Shintaro.

-¡No llores Midorimacchi!-

Sin dudas, aquel extraño cambio no había afectado solo su apariencia, también su personalidad y su umbral, ahora actuaba más exagerado y era mucho más sensible, sin dudas un pequeño muy caprichoso, pero Takao y ahora Kise...tratarían de cuidar a ese pequeño Tsundere, sin morir en el intento... por cierto, Kise compro otras 3 paletas para que el pequeño dejara de llorar.

Fin del Acto II

¿Qué tal? espero les haya gustado, pobre Shin-chan, ese no fue su día... ¡Y los que faltan!

Ahora Takao tiene un rival...y no pudo aprovechar el poco tiempo donde no tenía ninguno...pobre chico pájaro.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos en el próximo acto.


End file.
